An online recharge system is configured to recharge a virtual resource. The virtual resource includes a virtual currency and/or a virtual prop. The virtual currency may be various virtual coins, coupons, bonus points, and call fees that are provided on a network transaction platform. The virtual prop may be a game prop, a live interaction prop, and a learning prop. Different providers may issue different types of virtual resources.
In the existing technology, each region is correspondingly provided with an agent providing an online recharge service, and an agent server end used by the agent is connected to a server of at least one provider. A user in a region may use a user terminal to establish an order in an agent server end of the region. Then the agent uses, according to the order, the agent server end to interact with a server of a corresponding provider, so as to complete recharge of the virtual resource.
During a process of implementing the present disclosure, an inventor finds that the technology has at least the following problems:
Each provider provides multiple online recharge modes such as website online recharge, ESALES (E-card online sales system) interface recharge, entity card password recharge, and electronic card password recharge. Therefore, the agent needs to learn and master multiple online recharge modes, and the agent needs to manually operate the agent server end so as to interact with a corresponding provider server and complete all or a part of an online recharge process of the order, thus leading to relatively low recharging efficiency and a relatively high error rate.